Cooper McKoopa
Cooper is crimson haired fan koopaling made by theZewery. Cooper's colour is crimson, because Zewery noticed that red koopaling was missing but wanted to make him with his favourite colour. Cooper has crimson shell with lime rings covering the spikes and his eyes are crimson His teeth are designed to have 3 teeth on both sides in the mouth. His favorite video is a Youtube Poop video, Yo Crappa Crappa!. Information Weight:'' ''55 kg (255 kg as Bun Cooper, 100 kg as Gabba Cooper) Height: 100 metres Favourite Food: Crisps Favourite TV Series: Yo Gabba Gabba! Roles In Comics 'Koopalings Fan Comic #11' Even if Cooper wasn't seen in the comic himself, he made a cameo role when Ludwig accidentally combined his siblings by dropping a slop bottle at them. Then they became a one koopaling: Imollaronicowe. Cooper's cameo is that his shell colour can be seen in Imollaronicowe's shell that included every koopalings shell colours, except Ludwig's. 'Koopalings Fan Comic #12' Cooper plays a very large role in the comic almost as the main character. He makes a restraining order for Ludwig (Later in the comic as 'Lub') who bullied Larry too much. Later Ludwig made a plan to get rid of the restraining order. He made food and put pieces of the order in the food and feed it to Cooper. Later Cooper gets a new one. Because Ludwig lied to his teacher about his homework by saying: 'Okay! My brother ate it! Sir...' School Scout arrested Ludwig and put him into a prison. Later he hears a noise from the window and turned to see what was there. There was Nico and Leo scrubbind themselves into the window. Lub starts to do the same and Cooper appears randomly next to Lub. Once Ludwig got away from the prison, Larry was washing the windows. After 4 hours of washing he's finally done. But not! Cooper, Nico, Ludwig and Leo started to lick the window. In the Day of the Departed, Cooper watches Yo Gabba Gabba for first time. Then he makes an portal. Upcoming Videos Featuring Cooper *Cooper McKoopa 2 *Cooper McKoopa 3 *Story Time With Uncle Cooper *The Gorylings - Halloween Special Other * Cooper McKoopa 4: Day of the Departed * Cooper McKoopa 5: What the Fuck, AJ? Videos Featuring Cooper Gallery wikiin2.png|Cooper McKoopa huume2.png|Window wars Team Lub huume.png|Window wars Team Nico huume3.png|Unused Window Wars team Morris PULA.png|Bun Cooper's look Quotes *''What a service! Not even 5,000 burgers! Now i'm starving... After getting only 4,999 burgers at McDonald's Kempele *''Haha, food! At the school cafeteria *''Not enough food!' After eating all the food at cafeteria *''That was not a burger... It was a bun!' ''Cooper ate accidentally a bun *''Haha! Ludwig! Not so fast!' ''When he brought the restraining order for Ludwig *''Oh, come on! I'm not THAT fat! ' When Ludwig said 'You gotta lose some weight man.' *''Say your prayers, Voodoo Man!' Wwwdasdgfghrdh WWFfdsfWwwWWghdadasefsdf sdfg sgfWasd''When Cooper and Morton aka Morris found Voodoo Man *''Done and done.' At the end of Cooper's Black & White Adventure *''Oops, I almost made HUGE mistake... I almost forgot to wash my hands!' ''When Cooper accidentally almost ate Nico. *''Oh my god! We're out of food! ''When Cooper ate all the food *''Then why is it called The Happy Coffee Place? ''At Happy Coffee Place *''I'm security! ''After coming out of the roof in KFC #12 *''Kill everyone... Named Ludwig. ''In Ludwig's nightmare *''Do. Not. Disturb. Me! ''When Iggy disturbed Cooper *''Need... More... Bun... ''Cooper after transforming into Bun Cooper *''There wasn't enough burgers so i got only 4,999... It would be waste if i give one to '''YOU.' Cooper to Nico when he got only 4,999 burgers *''I wish i could be kid again... Wait! I am a kid! Cooper at the beginning of Cooper McKoopa 3 *''I'm very sophisticated person now when i lost ALL my weight.'' Cooper after losing some weight. *''No, no, nooooooo! Gabba gabba gabba! When he jumps into portal. Trivia *Cooper McKoopa 3 includes one of Cooper's original songs. *When Cooper eats a bun, he transforms into Bun Cooper. **Its because Cooper is allergic to yeast. *Cooper can also eat fridges like in Cooper McKoopa. **He eats fridges because there is lots of food inside the fridge. *In KFC #12 when Cooper transformed into Bun Cooper, he almost killed Nico with his giant claws. *This koopaling highlighted as a Fire elemental bossfight on a RMVXA ''(RPG Maker VX Ace) game called Mawaru Penguindrum. Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Semi-Villains Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Adventurers Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Anti-heroes Category:Koopa Troop